


Obeying Her

by DemonicFruit



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Blackmail, Diaper Change Denial, Diapers, F/F, Forced Regression, Handcuffs, Humiliation, Laxatives, Multi, Orgasm Control, Piss, Pubic Hair, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shaving, Teasing, Threesome, Vibrators, Wetting, messing, pull ups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicFruit/pseuds/DemonicFruit
Summary: Chloé Bourgeois catching Marinette Dupain-Cheng in an embarrassing situation leads to a whole lot of trouble for the young blunette. Chloé will definitely not brush it off.
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Kagami Tsurugi & Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	1. Finding Out

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING - there is some non-con elements to this story, so if you are sensitive to that please don't read further

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloé finds out about Marinette's secret. Shit.

Marinette walked into the classroom, confident as ever despite the embarrassing attire beneath her clothes. Yes, she was in fact wearing a pull-up. It wasn't by choice by any means, it was simply a last resort. She had been recently having "accidents" while in school (probably due to exam stress, she figured), so she decided to start wearing them to school - except for PE days, of course, she didn't want anyone spotting her humiliating secret while she was changing.

Sitting down at her desk, she pulled her notepad out of her bag and sat it on the desk. The teacher eventually walked in, taking the register and beginning the lesson. The majority of the lesson was uneventful, except for the occasional snarky remark from her most despised classmate, Chloe.

Eventually, she felt the dreaded need to use the toilet. Squeezing her legs shut and bouncing her legs up and down to distract herself, she snuck a glance at the clock, _"Just fifteen minutes to go, c'mon Mari, you can do this."_ She thought to herself, trying her best to hold it in. Five minutes passed, each minute feeling like an hour, when she finally decided that she couldn't hold it in anymore. She shot her hand up, trying to get the attention of her teacher who was busy writing something on the board. After another minute, the teacher at last turned around, raising an eyebrow, "Yes, Marinette?"

"May I please go to the bathroom?" Marinette said, desperate and already leaking a bit. The teacher sighed, noting how badly she needed to go, "Yes, but make it quick, Marinette."

"Thank you, bye!" Marinette said quickly, darting out of the classroom. The act caused a laugh from most of her classmates, especially Chloe.

* * *

Running down the halls, Marinette tried her best to make it to the bathroom as swiftly as possible. She finally reached the bathroom, swinging the stall door open, not bothering to close it behind her. Yanking her pants down, she was about to take the pull-up off when all of a sudden...

_Hisssss_

She had wet herself. She groaned, this was going to be a hard one to clean up, especially in school. Just then, she heard the click of a camera.

Marinette whipped around, only to come face-to-face with the one and only Chloé Bourgeois, phone in hand, giggling, "Seriously Marinette? You're wearing a _pull up_ _?_ I always knew you were a baby but I didn't know you _actually_ wore pull-ups." she said brutally, "Gosh, this is priceless!" she said, laughing some more. Heat immediately flooded Marinette's cheeks, feeling as though she was about to cry. This is humiliating! She's going to have to move schools, no way is she going knowing that everyone knows about her secret. "Even now, you're still pissing yourself! God, you're pathetic." Chloe cackled. Marinette looked down, and it was true, her pull-up was getting damper by the second.

Marinette, at a loss of words, only managed to get out, "Please don't tell anyone!"

Chloe looked at her, "Why would I tell anyone about this? That would be a waste of information, what I'm about to do is a lot worse than telling everyone."

Marinette cowered, scared of her words, "Then... What are you going to do?"

Chloe chuckled, "I'd rather keep it a secret for now, meet me at my house 3 o'clock _sharp_ so we can talk." she said. And with a flip of the hair, she turned on her heel and walked away.

Marinette looked down at her wet pull-up, sighing as she closed the stall door and began the messy clean up as she thought about what had happened moments before.


	2. The Meetup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is shocked to hear what Chloé has in store for her.

Marinette turned up at the hotel to see Chloé standing outside, seemingly awaiting her arrival. Once she spotted her, she grabbed her wrist and yanked her into the hotel, "You're late!" she scolded her as she walked down the red carpet towards the elevator. 

"Sorry, I had to do some things." Marinette said, clearly uncomfortable.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Chloé rolled her eyes, dragging her into the golden elevator and pushing one of the many buttons. The pair stood in silence as they waited for the elevator to stop moving, only stealing a few glances at each other. Marinette worried about what was to come - what would she do to her?

_Ding._

The elevator came to a stop, the doors opening, allowing the two to walk out. Chloé grabbed her wrist again, leading her over to her bedroom. She opened the door, yanking Marinette inside and slamming it shut again. Marinette looked around in awe - it was exactly as she expected it to be, rich and elegant.

Chloé guided her over to the couch, "Sit down you whore" she said sternly, lightly pushing her onto the couch by the shoulders. Marinette complied, choosing not to comment on the rude name she had called her. Typical Chloe.

"So," Chloé began talking, "I've chose to not tell anyone about your dirty little secret - well, I may tell one or two people, but other than that no one will know. I'll make sure they don't tell anyone so you don't need to worry about that."

A light blush covered Marinette's face, "Who are you going to tell..?" she asked, slightly scared at who it is. She didn't exactly mind a few people knowing about her secret as long as they weren't close friends or enemies. As long as they were strangers, she could probably live with it.

"I haven't exactly decided yet, and don't worry, I won't tell any of your close friends because - well, I want to have fun with that later." Chloé responded, crossing her arms.

"Fun?-" Marinette asked only to be rudely interrupted by Chloé, "Never mind that, lets get to the good part - you are going to be my baby for a few months."

"Your baby?" Marinette asked, extremely confused - what was she talking about?

"Yes! God, why are you so stupid? Do I seriously have to repeat everything I say?" Chloé yelled, clearly pissed. Marinette quickly shook her head in response, waiting for her to continue, "You are going to be my baby for a few months, and yes, I am serious. Since you act like a good for nothing child, I'm going to be treating you like one."

"By baby do you mean your... Your girlfriend?" Marinette asked, tilted her head to the side.

Chloé gagged, "God, no! That's disgusting! You're going to be my baby. My child. And I'm going to be your mommy."

Marinette was too shocked to really come up with a response, staying silent. Chloé continued, "You're going to be my baby - I will set rules, breaking them will result in a punishment and following them will result in a reward. I've written the rules on a piece of paper, and I'll read them to you now,

1) Always address me as mommy or mama unless we're in public  
2) No adjusting or removing your diaper without permission  
3) What mommy says goes  
4) No adult words unless you're in public - while we're alone you must baby talk  
5) You eat or drink whatever is given to you without complaint  
6) You must come to mommy's house everyday after school. You must also stay overnight at least once a week

I may adjust these rules if needed, but if I do I will tell you."

Marinette paused, taking everything in, "D- Diaper?! Chloé, I don't think I can do this, it's all too much! And I'm not even interested in that stuff!"

Chloé tutted, holding up her phone with the picture of Marinette clearly standing there with a wet pull-up, "Ah, ah, I'd be careful if you didn't want Adrien finding this."

Marinette blushed, looking away and attempting to hide it, "I might consider it... But you have to promise to delete it after!"

"As if it never existed."

Marinette huffed, blowing a strand of hair off her face, "Fine, I'll do it, it doesn't seem _that_ bad and things could be a lot worse. Besides, it's only a few months, right?"

Chloé smiled in satisfaction, "Five months. You just have to do this for five months, and then we'll forget this ever happened, deal?" she held out her hand.

"Deal." Marinette said, shaking it.

A smirk covered Chloé's face, "Great, we'll start tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just me getting all of the boring stuff out of the way before we move onto the sin. Next chapter will be longer and might have some fluff (I haven't written the ending yet as I'm writing this so I'm not sure) but the forth chapter will definitely be full of sin.
> 
> Also, Chloé talks about how she will tell two friends about Marinette's secret, so if you want comment below who Chloé should tell! I want to save Alya, Nino and Adrien for future chapters so I won't be using them, but I'm open to all canon characters as long as they're not family or like super young.   
> I kind of want Chloé to tell Lila and Kagami because I feel like they'd have a lot of fun with that so if no one comments I'll use those two.


	3. Car Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloé decides to drive Marinette to her house, a secret goal in mind - to get baby Mari to wet herself.

_Ping_

Marinette looked down at her phone, spotting the notification

**To: Marinette**

**From: Chloé**

**"Hey Snugglebutt 💝Mommy's decided to let you stay in pull-ups, but you will have to change to diapers if you prove to me that you can't hold in your pee pee like a good wittle girl. Huggies n kisses xx"**

Marinette read the text through, rolling her eyes before turning off her phone. These next five months are going to be hell, but it's worth it if it means not being humiliated in front of the entire school.

* * *

The next day at school, she approached her locker after having yet another awkward encounter with her crush, Adrien. God, the cringe! Why did she have to do that?

Facepalming as she thought of the ordeal, she opened her locker to find a large bottle of water. Raising an eyebrow, she took it out of the locker, spotting a note stuck to it. Marinette ripped the note off, reading it carefully.

**Drink this an hour before school ends**

**xoxo mommy**

Marinette knew exactly who the note was from, and knowing Chloé, she had probably put something into the water. Fearing the worse, she examined the bottle thoroughly, looking for any signs of the water inside being tampered with. After close investigation, she figured that the water was surprisingly fine and stuffed it into her bag, relieved.

* * *

Hours (which really felt like years) passed, and school was finally over. Impressively, she had managed not to have an accident for the entire day. Hah, take that Chloé.

Marinette had drank the bottle of water an hour before school ended, just as Chloé had instructed, and to her relief she felt the same. She was glad that Chloé hadn't attempted to poison her, at least.

She walked down the steps of the school, immediately spotting Chloé waiting at the bottom. She sighed, taking a glance at Alya - she had planned to hangout with Alya today, but she supposed that she wouldn't get a lot of time to hangout with her now that she had Chloé bossing her around.

Once Marinette reached the bottom, Chloé gave her no chance to talk, grabbing her forearm and walking swiftly towards a black car with one-way windows, "Where are we going?" Marinette asked. Chloé rolled her eyes, "My house, where else?" she said, shoving Marinette into the passenger seat. She walked to the other side of the car, getting into the drivers seat. This surprised Marinette as Chloé was mostly drove around in a limo _Since when could she drive?_ she thought to herself, but decided to brush it off.

As soon as she shut the door, she had her had her hands down Marinette's pants, which caused her to immediately swat Chloé's hand away, "What are you doing?!" she asked, shocked. Chloé glared at her, obviously mad at the disobedience from her, "I need to check if you've had an accident, baby. I don't want you messing up my new car."

Marinette huffed, crossing her arms, "Fine." she snapped.

Chloé once again guided her hand into Marinette's pants, resting it on her crotch and feeling around for a little longer than necessary, rubbing the front of her pull-up and smiling in satisfaction, "My wittle pwincess is all dwy!" she cooed as she spoke as if she were talking to a baby, giving her crotch a tight squeeze. Marinette jerked away from the couch, surprised at the sudden pressure.

Without saying another word, Chloé retrieved her hand and begun driving. Marinette noticed that she seemed to be driving fairly slow, and she had taken a pretty long route. Before long, she noticed an uncomfortable feeling. Shit. She had to pee.

She squeezed her legs together tight, shifting slightly to find a good angle to prevent an accident occurring. Marinette noticed the occasional side-glance from Chloé, who had probably noticed by now. Her face flushed a bright red, embarrassed at the predicament.

"Ch- Chloé? Are we-"

Chloé gave a harsh slap to her thigh, causing her to almost lose control of her bladder, "That's mommy to you, slut. And remember, baby talk~" she said the last bit teasingly.

Marinette gulped, "M- Mommy?" she almost gagged, "We there yet?" she said, not even bothering to sound like a baby. This lifestyle definitely wasn't for her.

Chloé cooed, "Just a few more minutes, sweet pea, mommy wants to stop by a shop - there's some adorable new clothes that mommy wants to look at. Why are you asking anyways?" she said, patting Marinette's thigh, the action causing her to shift. Marinette blushed, "P- Potty..." she whimpered, moving her hands between her legs to try and keep her piss in. Chloé giggled, "Okay silly girl, hold it in until we get there, kay? You're a big girl so you can handle it."

Marinette didn't respond, instead she decided to concentrate on holding her bladder once again. A few more minutes went by of complete silence, and they were still driving. The road had been pretty smooth lately, to Marinette's relief, but of course this didn't last for long, "Hold on sweetie, there's a few speed bumps coming up." Chloé said, resting her hand firmly on Marinette's bladder, causing her to jump, "Sorry honey, I just want to make sure that you don't jolt forwards. I really need to get you a car seat soon so I don't have to worry about this." she continued driving as Marinette silently panicked, bracing herself.

The first bump came, causing her to gasp as Chloé pushed her hand down on her bladder more, the action causing a little bit of piss to trickle out and into her pull-up, the pain starting to feel worse.

The next bump came, bigger than the last. Chloé kept her firm pressure on the blunette's bladder, causing her to whine as another trickle came out. She could already feel the warmness of her diaper.

The next one came, then the next, then the next. Each bump caused more and more piss to trickle out and become absorbed into her pull-up. Tears filled her eyes, the immense pain of both holding in her bladder and coming to the realisation of how incontinent she really is sinking in.

Chloé smiled at the girl sat next to her, "Just one more baby." she said, somehow pressing even harder on her bladder. The last one was the biggest, making her fragile body bump up into the air a little bit, but was stopped by both the seatbelt and Chloé's pressure. The movement caused her to release her full bladder into her pull-up, beginning to cry silently as she did so.

The blonde looked at the young girl, noticing her sobs, "What's wrong baby girl?" she said, rubbing her forearm. Marinette didn't bother to respond, turning her head away from the blonde, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Chloé moved her hand down Marinette's pants again, feeling her now wet pull-up, "Aww, did wittle bwaby Mari have an accident?" she cooed, squeezing her crotch, "That's okay munchkins, it's my fault for not putting you into diapers in the first place, I should've known you were going to piss yourself like the good for nothing baby girl you are." she took her hand out of the girl's pants, who was now sobbing more than ever. "We'll go straight home to get you changed into a nice fresh diaper, the shop can wait for another day." Chloé said, changing direction.

About ten minutes passed, and they had finally arrived at Chloé's hotel. The piss in Marinette's pull-up had lost it's warmth, becoming cold and latching onto her skin. Chloé stepped out, walking to the other side of the car and opening the door, letting the blue haired girl to step out too. She grabbed her wrist, not saying a word, and walked inside and towards the elevator. Marinette wobbled a bit on the way due to the discomfort of having cold, wet piss sticking to her body. Chloé noticed this, smirking slightly. They stepped inside the elevator to her relief - she didn't want to be spotted in this condition.

_Ding._

The elevator arrived at Chloé's floor. She left no room for conversation, dragging her to her bedroom and slamming the door shut, locking it for good measure. She then turned around to the girl helplessly standing there with a wet pull-up. "Wait here baby girl." Chloe said sweetly, walking to the bathroom. Marinette stayed in that exact spot, waiting for her to come back. She would usually fight over someone changing her, as it was embarrassing, but she desperately wanted to get out of the soggy wet pull-up, so she complied.

Chloé returned with a changing mat and set it out on the floor dangerously close to a nearby window, "Come sit, pissy pants." she giggled at her own joke, patting the mat. Once again, Marinette complied, walking over and laying down on it, arms crossed and pouting. She'd be lying if she said this entire situation didn't embarrass her, but it's not like she had a choice anyways. She wasn't stupid, she knew if she disobeyed her commands things would only get worse for her.

"Sorry sweetie pie, but today you proved what a helpless wittle baby girl you are," she cooed, squeezing her cheeks, "So I'll have you in diapers for now, I don't want a nasty leaking."

Marinette huffed, "I don't need it, Chloé! It won't happen again!" she yelled at the blonde sitting above her.

Chloé narrowed her eyes, "Last time I checked," she said, placing her hand on the blunette's bladder and pushing down firmly, "Babies don't talk like that."

Marinette squealed, the pressure causing her to piss once again. She wasn't sure why, she never usually had such a weak bladder - did Chloé do something to that water she drank earlier? Dammit, she should've known.

Chloé took a pastel yellow bee themed pacifier out, placing it into the other girls mouth and giving it a small tap. Marinette fought the urge to spit it out at her face, but she felt too humiliated and helpless to do so. Chloé then slid the pull-up off Marinette, commenting on what a silly baby girl she was. She tossed it into the trash and replaced the old, stinky pull-up with a fresh diaper.

She took out a baby wipe, holding the other girls legs up as she wiped the piss off her thighs painfully slow before slowly making her way up to her most fragile area. She took out another fresh wipe, placing it on her pussy and wiping firmly, not leaving a spot of her untouched. The coldness of the wipe surprised Marinette, causing her to jerk back, making the blonde laugh as she applied more pressure onto her pussy, amused by her cute noises she made whenever Chloé brushed the wipe over her clit. She focused on her clit for that exact reason for a while, laughing as the cutie gasped and blushed from her touch, trying to ignore it but not quite succeeding.

Finally she finished wiping her down, applying baby power to her before eventually taping the diaper up, patting her crotch for good measure. She stepped back, admiring her work, "You look so cute!" she squealed. Marinette blushed at the unwanted attire she was wearing. The diaper was white with a cute picture of an elephant holding a flower, and she had to admit, it was pretty cute. That's why she hated it, she didn't want to look _cute_ in a diaper.

She went to stand up, only to be pushed back to the ground by Chloé, "I forgot to mention this earlier, but you have to crawl while we're in my room - you are just a pathetic baby, anyways." she shrugged, sitting on the couch. Marinette scowled at the blonde, rolling her eyes as she crawled off of the changing mat and sat on the floor, arms crossed.

The rest of the night consisted of Marinette having a lot more accidents to her dismay, causing Chloé to tease her and treat her even more like a baby until she was eventually allowed to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aware that Car Rides in ABDL books are very common but I tried to make it unique.  
> I'm currently writing the next chapter and I promise it has sin, don't worry.


	4. Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is ungrateful for what she has and Chloé decides to show her what happens when she's a brat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual content below, read with caution.

The next day, Marinette couldn't bear to look Chloé in the eyes at school, the whole severity of the situation sinking in. Chloé wanted to change her, to feed her, to dress her - she wanted to control her life, and at this point she was succeeding it. Sighing, she continued her slow walk to her classroom, the thick diaper between her legs making it difficult to walk. Chloé followed closely behind, smirking at the way Marinette wobbled to try and walk properly.

* * *

A few hours later, school had ended and Chloé had already taken Marinette to her hotel, eagerly dragging her towards her bedroom, "I've got you a surprise, baby, you're going to love it!" she squealed, opening the door to her room and pushing the blunette inside.

Marinette was greeted with a crib with pastel pink sheets. Sitting right next to it was a changing table with a ton of pacifiers, adult sized pin-up onesies and baby bodysuits sat on top, each with a different cute design. Small toys were sprawled about the floor, making it difficult to walk. "I know it's not much right now, but I'm planning on moving all of this stuff into my closet later and turning it into a nursery. My closet is big enough anyways, and I can just put all my old clothes somewhere else."

Marinette stood in shock, deciding to not comment on the new equipment. This all just seemed way too weird for her, initially she thought that Chloé just did this whole thing to humiliate her some, but now she was beginning to think that she was actually doing it to fulfil a sick fantasy of hers. "So? Do you like it?" Chloé said excitedly, wrapping her arms around the blue haired girls waist. Before she could respond, Chloé began speaking again, "Oh, who am I kidding? Of course you do!" she said, popping a pacifier into the other girls mouth, "Now why don't you go and play with your new toys? Mommy put a lot of work into getting them for you."

Chloé somehow gained the strength to pick up Marinette, wrapping her legs around her waist and placing her hand on her padded butt. She started to walk towards a pastel multi-coloured playpen she somehow hadn't noticed earlier, placing the other girl inside. _She's probably going to take advantage of that strength_ later Marinette thought.

Chloé turned around to grab some of the several toys from the floor, placing them into the playpen, "Play here for a while, mommy needs to order things for your new room." she said, planting a kiss to the other girls forehead. Marinette almost gagged at the touch, the pink elephant themed pacifier in her mouth preventing her from doing so. Marinette pouted, crossing her arms and refusing to play with the toys - she was eighteen, not two, and she didn't find the toys appealing at all. Chloe seemed to notice, looking up from her phone and raising her eyebrow at the girl, "What's wrong princess? Why aren't you playing?"

Marinette spat out the pacifier, "Because I'm not two, Chloé."

Chloé approached the playpen, kneeling down and putting the pacifier back into her mouth, "Well I _was_ going to allow you to be two, but since you wet yourself yesterday I thought you'd be a way better wittle eight month old." she said, patting her cheek, "And eight month olds enjoy playing, so I suggest you quit sulking and start."

Marinette only rolled her eyes in response, refusing to play with them - that would be more embarrassing than pissing herself!

Chloé narrowed her eyes, "I'm going to have to punish you if you don't start playing right now." she said, glaring at the girl. Marinette rolled her eyes once again as Chloé began to count to three, "One... Two... Three!" she said, shouting the word three.

Marinette looked at her unimpressed, waiting to see what Chloé could possibly have in store. She guessed that Chloé would try to spank her or something, which honestly isn't too bad.

Standing up, the blonde walked to her bed, taking something from the nightstand that she couldn't see yet. Raising a brow, Marinette continued watching as the girl slowly approached her.

She stepped into the playpen, pushing baby Mari down so she was in a laying position before getting on top, legs on either side of her body. Marinette spat out the pacifier, screaming, "Chloé! What are you doing?"

Chloe ignored her, tying her arms to the corners of the playpen despite all of Marinette's squirming and yelling. She moved further down, somehow managing to tie her legs to the corners of the playpen too despite Marinette's kicking. 

"Wait, Chloé! I'm sorry!" Marinette cried, not expecting her to be this serious about it. Once again, Chloé ignored her, instead taking a pacifier gag out of her back pocket and placing it into her mouth, strapping it to her head.

Chloé sighed, "Believe me, princess, I don't want to punish you, but you need to learn to be grateful for what you have." she said, caressing the side of her cheek. "I put so much work into buying all this stuff to make you as comfortable as possible and you simply ignored my efforts. It makes me feel unwanted..." she said, slowly dragging her hand under her chin.

"This is your first punishment so I'll go easy on you. Just take deep breaths and think about your actions today, it'll just be fifteen minutes and then I'll get you out and give you the love you deserve, I promise." she planted a kiss to her nose, moving back from the other girl. The kiss would usually cause the blunette to gag, but she had far worse problems to worry about compared to a simple kiss.

The blonde shuffled back a bit so she was now sitting on her knees in front of her baby, slowly rubbing her leg to try and comfort her. Then, slowly, she opened her diaper, leaving her pussy bare and exposed for her mommy. Marinette squealed and squirmed, trying to back away from the other girl sitting before her to no avail. She closed her eyes, tears beginning to form as she feared the worst.

She took something out of her pocket and began licking and sucking on it, soaking the thing in her own saliva before placing it on her pussy and messing around with the object, adjusting it. Marinette desperately tried to see what it is, pulling on the ropes binding her arms, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't see what Chloé was doing to her. Then, to her surprise, Chloé taped her diaper back up and got to her feet, walking away and leaving the poor baby girl alone. Marinette took the opportunity to try and get free, pulling and tugging at the ropes with all her strength, though nothing seemed to work.

All of a sudden, she heard a _buzzing_ noise down below. She then noticed a vibrating sensation down below too. Her eyes widened as she bucked her hips, crying out but the pacifier gag in her mouth blocking all noises trying to get out. She couldn't tell if the next minute was total pain or total pleasure, the small bullet vibrator was at it's full intensity, causing the girl to buck her hips and squirm around uncontrollably. The fact that it was sat directly on her clit making it _oh so good_ yet _oh so painful._

Just as she was about to orgasm, Chloé took out her phone turned the intensity down so it was now lightly vibrating against her clit. Marinette cried out, the action stopping her from coming to her orgasm. She breathed heavily, body twitching slightly.

As she was finally calming down once again, Chloé sadistically turned the intensity all the way up, watching in amusement as the girl clenched her fists, moving her head back and squirming. Her muffled moans didn't go unheard by the blonde, arousing her. Her muffled cries and sobs didn't go unheard either, disgustingly arousing her even more. The soft part of her hated to see Marinette cry, yet the sadistic part of her loved it.

This continued for the next fifteen minutes. Chloé turning the bullet vibrator to it's full intensity before turning it down again right before she was about to orgasm. By the end of it, Marinette was a sobbing, trembling mess, eyes puffy and red with tears streaming down her face.

Finally, the vibrations stopped, and Chloé rushed over to Marinette, kneeling down next to her and opening up her diaper, taking the bullet vibrator out. She taped the diaper back up, untying the girl as she whispered sweet nothings to her, caressing her every chance she got. She took the gag off her, replacing it with a normal pacifier. Marinette continued crying, not knowing what to do with herself anymore. She sucked on the pacifier for comfort, not even thinking about what she was doing as Chloé shushed her, brushing her hair behind her ear as she gave her small, gentle kisses, telling her what a good girl she had been dealing with her punishment so well.

Marinette's cries turned to broken sobs, frustrated from the whole ordeal. Chloé sat down properly, gently guiding Marinette to sit on her lap, rocking her slowly as she soothingly rubbed her back. The broken girl clung onto her mommy's shirt, pulling it slightly as she sobbed into the material.

Chloé cradled the poor, sexually frustrated girl, rocking her slowly. The room fell mostly silent, the only noise you could hear was the soft suckling noise of Mari sucking her pacifier as Chloé played with her soft locks of hair until she eventually fell asleep in the blonde's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first sin chapter in this book, I hope it wasn't too cringe! There isn't really any sin next chapter, it's just Chloé teasing Marinette so sorry if you're disappointed. There's going to be a lot of other NSFW content in this book so look out for that.


	5. Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fed up, Chloé decides that if Marinette doesn't act like a baby willingly, she'll make her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, I wanted to take a break from writing for a while and take some time to myself. I've been writing for 2-3 hours everyday lately and it's gotten mind-numbing to me. Sorry.

The next few days had been fairly normal for Marinette, she went to Chloé's house everyday after school and watched cartoons while playing with toys, along with the occasional diaper change from Chloé. It was extremely boring for her and she had to stop herself from falling asleep most of the time.

Marinette has to admit, she secretly takes her diaper off when she gets home and uses the bathroom, she then puts it back on before she goes to school in the morning. Peeing in front of Chloé is one thing, but she absolutely refused to have any messy accidents at all. The amount of times she's had to hold in her mess for a few hours before finally releasing it when she got home is too many.

Chloé had began to notice that baby Mari hadn't had any messy accidents yet, and it had started to disappoint her. The blonde knew that she was probably taking her diaper off when she got home as it's very unlikely that her baby had managed to hold in her mess for five days straight. She decided that enough was enough, and Marinette was going to start using her diapers like a _real_ baby would.

* * *

**From: Chloé  
To: Marinette**

**"Hey baby cakes 🧁😘 mommy has decided to let you stay over tomorrow for a sleepover!! Your new room is finished so you'll be sleeping there"**

**From: Marinette  
To: Chloé**

**"I can't, I have to catch up on homework and finish some designs, maybe next week though."**

Marinette placed her phone down, groaning as she picked up her pencil and began to work on her physics homework. About ten minutes passed before she heard her phone get a notification. She picked it up and read it, "An image has been received." She hummed, opening it up only to find a picture of her sitting down playing with some building blocks as a childish TV show played in the background. It wasn't hard to notice that her diaper was clearly wet, drooping sadly on the floor.

**From: Chloé  
To: Marinette**

**"Unless you want this picture to get sent to the entire school, I suggest you get your little butt over to my house tomorrow after school for our sleepover."**

Marinette sighed, defeated. There was no getting out of this now, she'd just have to hold in her mess the entire night before going home in the morning, she could handle it if she had a little bit of faith.

* * *

The next day, Chloé had driven Marinette home after a long day of school, and they were now standing in Chloé's bedroom. Marinette immediately noticed the increased amount of baby toys laying around. She turned the corner to see a large nursery with baby appliances everywhere. There was all the baby things you would need, such as a changing table, a crib, toys, a baby monitor, clothes and a high chair. Dread suddenly set in, knowing damn well that Chloé would make her sleep in the crib.

Chloé squealed excitedly, "Since you're staying the night, that means that you get to try on your new clothes! I can't wait!" she said, "But before we can do anything, I want you to have a drink." she lifted Marinette up, walking to a rocking chair and sitting down. She placed Mari on her lap, taking an already prepared bottle from the dresser next to them, "Open wide for your baba." Chloé cooed at her, taking the pacifier from her mouth.

Chloé had put water into the bottle, knowing that Marinette probably wouldn't drink water without putting up a fight. She decided to let Marinette eat adult food for the time being, she would introduce baby food and milk to her later when the girl had gotten used to using her diapers and playing with toys. Marinette rolled her eyes, not taking the girl seriously. Then she noticed Chloé glare at her and quickly took it into her mouth, sucking obediently and swallowing the water inside. Chloé smirked, because she knew something that the other girl didn't. Laxatives. There was laxatives in that water, and she was drinking it.

"Good girl~" she cooed when the bluenette had finished all of the water, guiding the bottle out of her mouth. She stood up, wrapping the girls legs around her waist and patting her back repeatedly, causing Marinette to roll her eyes. After a while, Marinette burped, and Chloé replaced the bottle with her pacifier again, placing it into her mouth, "Now, let's try on these new clothes."

* * *

The next six hours were fairly normal, they mainly just played with toys and tried on clothes, Chloé taking pictures of her in every outfit she tried on, squealing about how cute she was. Eventually, Chloé decided on getting the girl to wear a cute ladybug pin on onesie for easy access to her diaper and black frilly socks. Chloé replaced her old pacifier with a ladybug themed pacifier to match the theme of the outfit, smiling at the cute girl. Marinette blushed at the clothing, embarrassed at the attire.

Chloé looked outside noticing how dark it had become, "Oh! We'd better get you to bed, it's getting late now." she said, standing up. She bent over, picking up the young bug (to her embarrassment) and carrying her over to a doorway jumper sat in the middle of the room. She placed her inside, tickling her belly softly, "You sit here while mommy changes into her pyjamas, I'll only be about five minutes." she said, walking away.

Marinette looked down, noting how her feet just barely touched the floor. She didn't have much room for movement, the material tightly caressed her body. _Oh what the hell_ she thought to herself, deciding to bounce up and down. It's not like she had a choice in the matter, Chloé gave her nothing else to do. She did it because she was bored, totally not because she was actually _enjoying_ the doorway jumper. All of a sudden, her tummy growled. Marinette groaned, hunching over and laying her hand on her belly. She felt a weird feeling in her belly, and before she could even process the pain, she felt poop rushing out of her. She gasped, shocked as it kept coming, filling her diaper. She tried to make room for the mess, trying her best to stand up to no avail.

As all this was happening, Chloé had walked into the room, wearing panties and a shirt. She immediately noticed what was happening, smirking as she got closer to the girl, "Hey baby! Did you have fun?" she asked, pretending not to notice the foul smell, "Why aren't you bouncing? Do you need help? You're so small, I don't even think your feet can touch the floor in this thing."

Marinette frantically shook her head, but Chloé ignored it, standing behind the girl and resting her hands on her hips. She lifted her up and down, making the girl bounce. The movement caused the warm mess in her diaper to squish against her butt, spreading between her cheeks. She groaned at the feeling, still pooping, her diaper filling up more and more by the second. She was beginning to panic, thinking that the thing would begin to leak. After about two minutes, Chloé stopped, lifting the girl out of the doorway bouncer and carrying her back to the nursery, hand on her butt the entire time, squeezing it to her dismay.

"I think that's enough of that, it's time for bedtime." she giggled, placing the girl onto the changing table. Marinette flushed _Shit, she's changing my diaper_ she thought to herself, panicking and blushing out of embarrassment. Chloé unclipped the hole in the crotch area of the pin-on onesie, and instead of taking her diaper off, she simply took out another diaper and put it on top of the old one. Marinette took out her pacifier, "Wait- Aren't you going to change me? I can't sleep like this."

Chloé glared at the girl, "No, I'm not. I'm your mommy so therefore I get to decide when you deserve a changing. I know damn well you've been taking your diaper off when you get home, no one can last so long without having a messy accident." she said, squeezing Marinette's butt, causing the shit to squelch against her skin, "So this is your punishment, you need to get used to the feeling of messing your diapers."

Before Marinette could answer, Chloé took out a pacifier gag and strapped it around the other girls head as Marinette struggled, trying to get out of her firm grip. Chloé lifted her up, placing her into the crib and quickly tying her arms and legs to the corners of the crib to prevent her from moving. Marinette squirmed to try and get free, disgusted that Chloé expected her to fall asleep wearing shit filled diaper. Chloé ignored her muffled screams, kissing her head and squeezing the crotch of her diaper, "Goodnight pwincess, sweet dweams~" she cooed before walking away, leaving the frustrated girl alone, dirty and ignored.

* * *

That night, she could barely sleep as the laxatives still hadn't worn off, filling her diaper even more than before - it was a good job Chloé had put some extra padding on her. Speaking of Chloé, the next morning she wouldn't stop teasing wittle baby Mari, calling her a stinky baby and making over-exaggerated gags as she changed her.


	6. Unwanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloé decides to tell someone about Marinette's little secret, but who?

Chloé had done some thinking lately about who she was planning to tell about Marinette's secret. They had both agreed that Chloé could only tell a limit of two people, and they were not allowed to be close friends to her. She struggled to come up with someone to tell as she wanted to tell someone that Marinette didn't particularly like, and Marinette likes almost everyone. All of a sudden, Chloé's eyes lit up. There was _one_ person the girl didn't like. Chloé smirked, fantasising about what she would do to her baby with one of her biggest enemies.

* * *

Marinette walked down the school steps, spotting Chloé and running over to her. She was slightly late outside because she had to show a new girl around the school since she was class president, and feared how Chloé would react. "Mari! I was looking for you." Chloé whined, tugging her forearm, "I just wanted to tell you that you can go to your home and do whatever you want today, I'm busy at the moment so I haven't got any time for you."

Marinette's jaw dropped, stunned and excited, "I- Really? I can just- go home?" she said. Marinette has been going to Chloé's house everyday after school, and all she really wanted was some time to herself, "Yes, now go before I change my mind!" Chloé huffed shooing her away. Marinette complied, turning and running towards the bakery - well, she tried to run but she was, of course, still wearing her diaper, so it was more of a wobble. Chloé smirked, watching as she wobbled away into the distance.

Chloé walked into school. It was after hours by now, and the school clubs were on. She knew she would be there, she always was. Sneaking past everyone walking by, Chloé snuck into the girls changing room, spotting the girl in red straight away. She walked up to her, tapping her on the shoulder, "Hey! Kagami, right?" Chloé asked, crossing her arms. Kagami turned around, staring blankly at her. Chloé didn't doubt that Kagami knew who she was, they had had a few encounters in the past, "Yes, that's me. Why are you here?"

"I've come here to ask for some help." Chloé said, smirking. Kagami only kept staring blankly at her before frowning, "I'm sorry, I would love to help but I have fencing practice to get to. Now, if you'd excuse me-" Kagami answered, turning around and heading towards the door. Chloé grabbed her arm, "What if I told you if it was about Marinette?"

Kagami turned around, "I'm listening."

Chloé smirked, "I know you hate Marinette, she's been getting too close to Adrien for your liking. I think if we work together, we could train her to stop bugging you and Adrien could be yours." she said. That wasn't her plan at all, she didn't _actually_ want to get Marinette to stay away from Adrien, she wanted to use their friendship to her advantage later, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

Kagami looked at the door before looking back at Chloé, sighing, "I guess fencing can wait."

* * *

Chloé slammed the door shut, locking it for good measure. She had dragged Kagami along with her to a storage closet in school planning to tell her about Marinette's secret. Kagami leaned against the wall, waiting eagerly to hear.

"This might sound weird but... Marinette is incontinent and has to wear diapers to school to keep her from having a nasty accident. Now, I took that to my advantage and turned her into a baby. She wears baby clothes, pisses, shits, plays with toys and watches childish cartoons all because I force her to. I want to take things to the next level and humiliate her even more, and for that I need someone who she truly hates to take control. To dominate her and to torment her in every way possible."

Kagami bit her lip, taking everything in. What Chloé had done was definitely cruel, yes, but she was talking about the girl who had been getting close to her crush. The girl who was bound to steal Adrien away from her if she didn't take action right now. She wouldn't usually go as far as to blackmail and humiliate a human being, but for Adrien's love? She would do it. She would do anything for her future husband, he was the definition of perfection itself and the only person she would ever love.

"Fine." she sighed, "I'll do it if it means it could give me enough power over her to the point where I can force her to stay away from Adrien."

* * *

The next day, Marinette had come to school as usual. The day had gone fairly normal so far apart from the occasional teasing remark whispered into her ear by Chloé as she grabbed her crotch, feeling her diaper. But she supposed that by now, that was becoming the norm, as it happened pretty much daily.

The day being normal didn't last for long. An hour before school ended, Marinette was dragged into a storage closet by a pair of strong arms while she was walking towards her next class, "Hey! What are you-" she looked up and to her horror, there stood Kagami and Chloé, smiling evilly at her, "Hey baby." Chloé cooed, "Sowwy to scawe you wike that, but we wanted to check if wittle Mari has had an accident." she spoke as if she were speaking to a baby. Marinette blushed, "Wh- Why's Kagami here?" she asked nervously.

Chloé laughed, "Oh yeah, that. Well, remember how we said that I could tell two people about your secret? Well, here's the first person." she said, leaning her arm on Kagami's shoulder. Marinette died internally, staring at Kagami. Kagami has had it out for her since the day they first met, jealous over her bond with Adrien. Kagami finally spoke, "Well we'd better hurry this up, we have class in about three minutes."

Chloé smiled, "Yep! Don't wanna be late for class now, do we?" she said. She stood behind Marinette and covered her mouth with her hand, bringing her down to the floor. She moved her leg onto the girls arms, preventing her from moving. Marinette kicked her legs and squealed, only for Kagami to grab her legs and hold them in place. She swiftly moved Marinette's pants down, opening up her diaper only to see her exposed, slightly hairy pussy. She stared at it for a while, only making Marinette more uncomfortable, "When are you gonna shave her, Chlo? Babies like her shouldn't have any hair down there at all." she said, laying her hand on it, causing Marinette to jerk her hips.

Chloé looked down, noticing the problem, "She was already shaven when I first got her, but it seems like it's been growing back. I'll have to deal with that later." she said, causing panic to set into Marinette and she instantly started squirming trying to get free.

Kagami gave a harsh slap to her thigh, causing her to immediately stop moving. Kagami smiled in satisfaction, taking something out of her pocket and licking it slowly while making eye contact with the bluenette, soaking it in her wet saliva. Marinette didn't exactly know what it was, but it was red and egg shaped with a weird string coming off it. She gasped as Kagami put it to her entrance, slowly inserting it into her.

Kagami taped her diaper back up, pulling up her pants and buttoning them before standing back up again. Chloé also got up, releasing her arms and mouth from her grip, "All done." she smiled, looking down at Marinette, "Kagami will be coming over to my house after school so we can talk for a while, and we don't want to have to deal with any nasty accidents while we're trying to have a grown up conversation, so no accidents until I say otherwise."

Kagami put her foot to baby Mari's crotch, rubbing the diaper beneath her denim trousers, "And that includes cummies~" she teased. Marinette blushed, "No need to worry, there won't be any of that - but I have to ask, what did you put in me?"

Kagami laughed, "Curious aren't we, little one?"

Chloé quickly spoke, "Just something to help you stop from having any accidents, we figured plugging you up would help."

Marinette nodded slowly, still not used to the fact that out of everyone in the school, Chloé chose Kagami to tell her secret too, "Right."

"We'd better get to class, see you soon snugglebug!~" Chloé cooed, walking out of the room. Kagami gave one more rub to Mari's crotch using her foot before following Chloé without saying another word. Marinette sighed, standing up and starting the walk to class.

* * *

Marinette sat at her desk right before the bell rang. Relieved that she wasn't late for class, Marinette started listening to the teacher, almost forgetting that the object in her pussy was there.

Almost.

That was until it started _vibrating_ , causing her to jerk her hips as she flushed. She tried to ignore it, taking notes of what the teacher was saying as she tapped her foot, trying to distract herself from the sensation down below. But it only got worse, the vibrating becoming more and more intense. The quick shift in intensity caused Marinette to shudder, her hand writing becoming more messy.

This continued for the entire lesson, the vibrating egg inside her being turned on and off. It was unpredictable, coming up at the most unexpected times. She was pretty certain that it was Kagami who was controlling the vibrations - Chloé would do them a lot more consistently, unlike Kagami, who usually thought things out before doing them.

By the end of the lesson she was a flustered, panting mess. She tried to play it off cool, pretending to try and cool herself down every so often. Unfortunately, no one seemed convinced, giving her a side glance frequently.

* * *

Finally, class was over. Quickly standing up, Marinette rushed out of the classroom as swiftly as possible, planning on getting the hell away from all of her other classmates before they noticed what was up. Suddenly, Marinette felt the vibrations start again, and immediately tripped and fell. Closing her eyes and bracing herself to hit the ground, Marinette let her happen. But it didn't. It never happened. She opened her eyes only to come face to face with Adrien, "Whoa, Mari." he chuckled, "You okay?"

Marinette gasped as the intensity was kicked up a few notches, "Y- Yeah..." she said, trying not to moan. Adrien only raised a brow, "You sure? You seemed pretty out of it in class, and your face is bright red." he said, laying his hand on her forehead, concerned.

"It's nothing, I'm-" she paused, feeling the intensity increase drastically. Her knees buckled as she scrunched her nose, coming to an orgasm, "Fine..~" she finished her sentence, this time sounding breathy. Despite her orgasm, the vibrating didn't stop, overstimulating her as her knees continued to buckle.

She suddenly felt hands on each of her shoulders. Turning her head around, she came face-to-face with Kagami, who seemed extremely pissed, "She's had a long week, the girls exhausted. I'll take things from here, I wouldn't want you to miss fencing practice." she said, pushing Marinette towards the exit. Adrien slowly waved goodbye, confused, "Bye I guess..?" he said before shrugging and turning around.

* * *

Both Kagami and Chloé crossed their arms, looking down at Marinette who was currently sitting on the floor, looking up at them petrified. Finally, Kagami started talking, "You came."

"I did."

"In Adrien's arms."

"Yep."

Chloé narrowed her eyebrows, "Didn't we tell you that we'd punish you if you got your diaper dirty?" Kagami only rolled her eyes, still pissed at Marinette, "She's a damn slut, she doesn't care whether she gets punished or not."

Chloé smirked, "Well I guess we'll have to _make_ her care, she won't want any punishments after we're done with her." she said, giving Kagami a nod. Kagami nodded back as Marinette looked between the two in confusion, wondering what they were up to. Kagami dragged Marinette up by the collar of her shirt, turning Marinette around and firmly holding her hands behind her back. Chloé picked up a pair of handcuffs, quickly cuffing the bluenette's hands together. Marinette didn't bother struggling, she knew it was useless at this point. It was two against one, fighting back would only make things worse for her.

Kagami tied a piece of cloth around Mari's eyes, restricting her vision. She couldn't see anything that was happening around her, though she felt hands on her, stripping her from everything she was wearing, including the cum filled diaper she was wearing.

She felt a hand on the small of her back, bending her over the arm of the couch. Someone slowly pulled the vibrating egg out of her pussy before putting it to her lips, "Suck." she heard Kagami's voice say. She complied, opening her mouth and sucking her wet juices from the egg, swirling her tongue around it. It tasted odd, but pretty good. Marinette was almost proud of the way she tasted, she hadn't expected it to be so pleasant.

As she was sucking on the small object between her lips, she felt a weird sensation on her pussy lips. It was a very faint vibrating sensation, not intense enough to cause pleasure, but definitely noticeable. Suddenly, she felt a _zzzzzzzzz_ noise as it swiped across her pussy. She jumped, trying to move her hips away from it, but was held down, "Relax before there's a nasty accident, bug, we're doing you a favour, really. Babies shouldn't have pubic hair."

Marinette stopped her squirming, deciding that she shouldn't fight it. Chloé continued to shave her pussy painfully slowly, making the entire experience more embarrassing for her. Kagami pulled the egg away from her lips, followed by silence. After a while, she began to hear mumbled chatter. She desperately tried to listen, wondering what they were planning to do to her.

Finally, she heard movement as Chloé and Kagami undressed themselves to their underwear. Chloé positioned herself on the couch as she slid her panties down her legs, opening her legs, her bare pussy just inches from Marinette's face. Meanwhile, Kagami was putting on a strap-on and coating it in lube.

"I'm going to fuck you senseless, whore." Kagami said as she gathered lube on two of her fingers. She inserted them into her arsehole, immediately moving them at a rapid pace, "And there's not a damn thing you can do about it." she added a second finger, stretching her hole wider. She rested her hand on her hips, dragging it down towards her inner thigh before giving it a slap.

"And we're going to put those pretty lips of yours to use, too." she said, brushing her pussy over the other girls lips, "And you're going to eat me out." Kagami inserted another finger, causing Mari to gasp, her breath barely touching Chloé's pussy. Chloé shuddered, "Hurry up, will you?" she snapped.

Kagami rolled her eyes as she pulled her fingers out of the bug's hole, lining up with her entrance. She slowly inched the tip in, earning a groan from Marinette, "You like that? Dirty bitch. Adrien would never love a girl like you." she said, slamming the rest of her cock into her. The force pushed her up against Chloé's pussy, her lips brushing Chloé's walls. "Adrien needs a faithful woman who doesn't get dripping wet at the thought of being fucked by another person."

Kagami continued ramming her cock in and out of Marinette, causing her to moan loudly. Chloé pulled her hair, pulling her closer to her pussy, "Eat up, slut." she said, rubbing her pussy against her lips. Marinette complied, poking her tongue out of her mouth as she gave a long, slow lick to her, surprised that it didn't taste _that_ bad. She kept going, eating out her mommy, earning moans from the blonde above, "Oh _god_ she's _so_ good!" she moaned out, moving her hips in sync with Marinette's licks.

Kagami kept pounding into her, resting her hands on her hips for more powerful thrusts, "I'm not surprised, it's probably not her first time." Kagami laughed, continuing to fuck Marinette. Drool escaped the bugs mouth, running down her chin as she slowly ate out Chloé, nose rubbing against her clit.

Chloé cried out before coming to an orgasm, riding it out by rubbing her twat against Mari's face, "I'm.. Done.." she panted out, backing away from Marinette whose face was dripping with cum. She groaned out as Kagami pulled out of her quickly, adamant on not letting the bug cum too. Marinette groaned, the need to orgasm slowly fading away, "Aww, she's mad because she didn't get to finish." Chloé snorted.

Kagami grabbed Marinette's hair, pulling her head back, "Shame, she's already came today and we wouldn't want her getting tired already, would we?"

Again, fear set in Marinette. She still couldn't see anything that was going on around her, the blindfold staying there the entire time, "Nope! That would be too boring, we still need her to relieve ourselves." Chloé laughed, patting her ass, "You're going to be staying here for a while, Kagami and I really need to go and do some adult things, we'll be back soon when we get bored again." Chloé said. She took a pacifier gag from her pocket, putting it into Marinette's mouth and securing it around her head.

She heard footsteps walking away, slowly getting quieter.

* * *

The two girls left Marinette alone, bent over on the couch and unable to move. As promised, they came back, sometimes together and sometimes just one of them. They continued to use her, not allowing her to cum each time.

This continued for the rest of the night before they finally let the bluenette go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3,000+ words...  
> The shit I do for you guys.
> 
> Sorry if there's any spelling/grammar errors, this is too long to proof read properly so there probably is a few.


End file.
